


I love you (almost as much as my cows)

by bluewaren



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, carlos freaks out, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewaren/pseuds/bluewaren
Summary: Carlos accidentally says I love you for the first time and freaks out about it
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez, seblos - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	I love you (almost as much as my cows)

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything in over a year so i am definitely out of practice but i thought i'd try and be productive and nip this writers block in the butt. It's not the best but there is a lack of these boys on here so i had to try and change that. enjoy :)

“I can’t believe the boy I’m in love with not only likes but believes Cats is a good movie!” Carlos exclaimed jokingly.

“I’m sorry, what did you just say?” the blonde smirked, quirking his eyebrow questioningly.

“You think Cats is a good movie?”

“It is but not that, the thing you said before that.”

Genuinely confused Carlos muttered a quiet “Huh?”. _What did I say?_

“I think you just said you love me.” _Shit_

“Did I?” Carlos asked, somewhat panicked.

It’s not as though his feelings for the other boy were a secret, they’d been in a pretty serious relationship for a few months now. Carlos had even been aware that those feelings were getting stronger, edging towards love but he didn’t think that he was ready to confess to those feelings yet. Apparently his brain had other ideas though.

“You did.” Seb had a big grin on his face, confidence shining through. He was evidently amused by the slip up and even more so at the reaction it had caused from Carlos who was currently a bit of what you would call a flustered mess.

He was embarrassed, mortified by the possibility that he had ruined things, made things awkward by moving too fast.

Carlos looked down, his complexion darkening with colour as every second ticked by. He could feel his cheeks heating up as though he had been sitting out in the summer sun for a moment too long.

Of course Carlos wanted to tell the boy in front of him how he felt, he wanted to scream from the rooftops how special he was, how much he meant to him. He wanted to tell him that he was indescribably grateful to have him in his life, that he made life brighter. He wanted to say that getting to wake up every morning to a ‘good morning sunshine’ text from him was like running down the stairs to presents under the tree on Christmas day; it made him all giddy and warm inside. But it wasn’t meant to happen like this. It wasn’t supposed to happen during some silly banter about an equally ridiculous movie.

He wanted the first ‘I love you’ to be special, a disgustingly cheesy romcom style admission. Lighted candles (a natural scent reminiscent of the farm of course) , a home cooked meal, a bouquet of flowers, a romantic speech he had spent hours rehearsing in his bedroom; not this.

Seb had moved a few steps closer to him, blonde hair tickling his warm cheek. Carlos didn’t want to look up, didn’t want to look into his boyfriend’s eyes fearing that what he admitted would ruin everything. _What if it’s too soon? What if Seb doesn’t feel the same? What if I’ve scared him off?_

Carlos felt a tender hand under his chin, lifting it up slightly, forcing brown eyes to meet blue.

“Carlos, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” He asked, worry replacing the amusement that was there seconds before.

“I just... I didn’t want… I didn’t mean…” Carlos stammered, not quite finding the right words.

Seb’s smile turned into a frown, a rare sight for the boy, “You didn’t mean it?”

“No! I did mean it, of course I meant it. I just wanted the first time I said it to be special.” Carlos quickly confessed, assuring the boy that what he had said was true. The blonde boy’s sunshine smile returned, a twinkle in his eye.

“Los, anytime I’m with you is special.” Seb started, dragging his hand from Carlos’ raised chin down to his hand, clasping it tightly in his own. Carlos looked down at their entwined limbs and smiled a soft smile. _Maybe I haven’t messed this up_. “ _You_ are special.”

“Yea?”

Seb nodded his head vigorously as if to say ‘ _yes you big idiot_ ’ but instead he settled for “You are the most special person I have ever met.”

Upon noticing that Carlos still looked unsure and insecure Seb brought their hands to his lips, planting a feather light kiss onto the back of his. Carlos melted under the touch, encouraging Seb to leave a trail of soft kisses after the first and along his arm. The tickling sensation made him chuckle.

Seb stopped leaving little kisses much to the other boys dismay who was very much enjoying them, looked him in the eye and uttered the three words he had been dying to say for quite some time.

“I love you.”

_He loves me. He actually loves me. This perfect boy in front of me loves me!_

“You do?”

“I love you so much Carlos, I’ve loved you since opening night. When I was all alone freaking out and you came and found me and calmed me right down. You told me everything was going to be okay and you gave me strength, you gave me courage.

I was already head over heels for you but then you went and kissed me and it changed everything. When you kissed me and looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes and that big smile it was like everything made sense in the world. When I’m with you everything makes sense.

I started falling in love with you that night but I am completely and utterly in love with you now. I love you, I am in love with you and I can’t imagine my life without you, I don’t want to ever imagine my life without you.”

Carlos was speechless, his quiet sniffles the only sound that could be heard. His eyes were filled to the brim with tears, a few escaping and running down his cheeks. Seb wiped them away with the pad of his thumb, cupped his small face with his hands and left kisses where the tears once were, one on each side.

“Are you okay?” Seb asked, after he still hadn’t broken the silence.

In lieu of an answer Carlos leaped into Seb’s arms, the sudden movement catching him by surprise. Seb wrapped his strong arms around his small frame and lifted him off of the ground, giving him a little twirl in the air. Carlos giggled into the side of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. Amongst the laughter Seb heard a whispered “I love you Seb Matthew Smith”, it made him swoon, hearing it again was even better than hearing it the first time.

Seb placed the smaller boy safely back on the ground. “I love you Carlos Rodriguez, more than anything.”

Carlos raised an eyebrow accusingly, “even more than your cows?”

“Okay maybe not my cows but you’re a very close second, I promise.”

The two boys broke out into laughter, cheeks hurting from smiling so much.

“You’re a dork” Carlos stated lovingly before wrapping his arms around Seb’s neck and crashing their lips together.


End file.
